


Cherry Red

by Missy



Category: The Runaways (2010)
Genre: Drug Addiction, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherie will have to save herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: The Runaways (movie), Cherie Currie/Joan Jett, cherry,

Cherie tasted like something hot and sharp – biting. Joan thinks she recognizes it – the hissing heat of cocaine and the bitter blot of scotch. It was like swallowing the fire she bellowed out back into her belly and letting it singe her veins like curare. 

Her pinkness contrasted with the reds of Joan’s own body – as if an angel and a devil had decided to answer the calls of human flesh and deliver themselves to the baser world of human lusts and allow themselves to be wrapped up in the passionate desires of another.

They fuck wildly; scissoring half-wasted on coke in cheap motel rooms on the Strip; making out in the back of rented town cars in the Hollywood hills; eating pussy all afternoon in lawn chairs by some cheap motel room, bathed in yellow neon, tongues stroking clits hard, plunging fingers into the unexplored silk of uncharted lands. 

For the first time, after the last time, Joan gets up first (because a high Cherie, she’ll realize soon enough, is a gone Cherie). Slipping into her shirt and strapping on her jacket, Joan watched Cherie stir in her sleep. 

_And so this is how a couple of chicks lose it,_ she thinks. In the harsh light of day, she could see the redness rimming her nostrils, the flaw staining Cherie’s beauty. 

Joan already had an idea as to how she was going to make it out. But Cherie would have to save herself.


End file.
